No Place For A Hybrid Like Me
by ElvinDragon
Summary: The future has no place for shifters,elementals, or elemental beasts,we aren't wanted.The " normal " people and government of the future find us dangerous, and that we don't deserve to live. Read my life and story as i fight to survive.


**No Place For A Hybrid Like Me **

* * *

BANG!!! I shot out of bed and wildly swung my head around to search for the source of the noise. I was already dressed to ditch this dump of a building at anytime. When the whole

world wants you dead, you can't take chances.

CRACK!!! I jumped and landed skidding backwards a little bit and just in time. A chunk of the buildings cement roof came crashing down to land right where I had been standing. I

walked up to it and noticed when it landed it had basically smashed into powder with the force of the impact.

"Fffft," I put my hand to my forehead, looked up at the ceiling, and I let out some air in a thin stream just remembering how old this place was. It is the year 3038 and I would

estimate this place being built in the year 2918. With this old moldy broken down school being over one hundred years old it was most definitely not the most secure place I have stayed

in. Then again no place is safe enough for a person like me.

There are three kinds of humans the people of the world would like to wipe off the face of the earth. One would be the people who have Animal Shifting DNA, A.S.D, or what we call

Shifters. They are known to have an animal physique as well as a human physique. Shifters can change to either of their figures usually with no trouble. Shifters can also use their half

form, it's a mixture of their human and animal abilities, looks, and instincts.

The second type of person being hunted down are the people who have the Homo Sapien elemental chromosome (what a mouthful right?), or as everyone who is not a psychotic

scientist calls them, elementals. These people can use the element that is like a part of themselves. Some can use many types of their element like water and ice. Some Elementals that

can only use one type of their element and they are usually the weaker elementals. They can conjure up their element easily enough, but using their ability for long periods of time does

use up some energy.

The last kind of human is just plainly called Elemental Beasts. They're rare and are almost extinct, not that the world will miss them. Elemental Beasts can use both their element and

their animal stature. If they wanted they could even use both abilities at the same time.

I, Rin, just happen to be one of the lucky few that were born as an elemental beast. All three were made to fight in the Iniquitous War that lasted from 2302 to 2351. After the war

"normal" people felt endangered by us and now if you know any information about one you could get paid worth your life in moolah. In other words, my life sucks and will most likely

always suck.

Tap, tap, tap I turned my head toward the barely audible footsteps on concrete floor as they echoed through the ancient hallways of the school. I silently but swiftly went to the

side of the doorway and crouched down ready to take down the intruder. Tap, tap, tap the footsteps got closer but I still had to strain my ears to hear them, this meant the stranger

knew what they were doing. I silently counted the seconds until they would enter my room with my body twitching with all my tension pulsing in my muscles.

SMACK! The powerful sidekick that was meant for the person's head was caught by a strong iron grip at the last second. I raised my other leg to flip and kick with my free leg but

stopped when I saw familiar luminous golden eyes and a smug smirk on the face of the so-called intruder. The grip on my leg unclenched and let my leg fall back to its place by my other

leg as I just scowled at the person's smug little face.

"You should make your attack less obvious," His amusement was dancing in his eyes as he just leaned on the wall with crossed arms.

"What do you want me to do, drop onto you from the ceiling, or maybe pop out of the ground to break your ankles,"

Seth could be irritating, usually silent as a shadow, a great fighter, dark, and my best friend. He was an elemental beast like me, his animal form is a black jaguar and his element is

fire. Like his animal form and the shadows that always seem to surround him his fire burned ebony black. He has dark skin and unruly black hair with deep dark golden eyes that look to

have seen too much for his age of sixteen.

I am also about, sixteen, roughly and my appearance could be the ying to Seth's yang except that we have almost identical eyes. My animal form is a white wolf and my element is

water though I like to use its ice form the most. I am known for my ice abilities and my sharpness towards others I do not trust, so the people I do trust usually call me Ice. Even my

name, Rin, means cold.

"We're going to have to move to a different base soon." I glanced up at Seth and gave a sharp nod that I agreed.

"This place has been keeping me up all night anyway, and this time lets pick a spot that won't fall apart on my head," Seth gave another smirk at my comment and just picked up his

bag that held his few belongings.

I quickly followed suit and grabbed my small black shoulder duffel bag and quickly tied my long silver alabaster hair into a tight knot. We kept ourselves to the shadows that

lingered near the buildings of the Ganglands in the last rays of the day's sunset. The Ganglands are actually the surface of the earth while the richer society moved underground and into

the sky full of skyscrapers with roads connecting to each of the buildings as way of transportation. Life in Ganglands is tough but it did not have security in every niche and corner like the

Under City or Sky City. One thing about humans is that they don't adapt to their surroundings, they make their surroundings adapt to them.

Ding! We both ducked as we heard a speed bullet hit the steel support of a bridge for one of the Sky Cities bridges. We ducked behind the steel support and cautiously checked our

surroundings for the person who had shot at us.

"Up there," Seth whispered to me as he pointed to the top of an old brick building right across from where we were seeking safety from our attacker. I could barely see maybe

three or four black forms trying to hide in the dark corners on the top of the building. I quickly shifted into my half form feeling my ears move to the top of my head and elongate. I felt my

nails grow longer and get razor sharp in the same instant my eyeteeth grow long and pointed. The bottom of my spine grew down to form my long bushy snow-white tail. I used my now

improved eyesight to get a better look at the mysterious attackers.

"Crap, those are the techs up there," I whispered in an urgent voice. Seth's eyes widened as he processed this information to make a plan of action.

"Alright I will distract the security while you climb up the building and attack them from behind." I listened intently to Seth's plan and smirked.

"Finally some action!" I whispered with a big grin I knew must be plastered on my face. Seth chuckled silently and smirked back at the upcoming fight. He quickly changed into his half

form and gave a yowl to grab the techs attention. I ran towards the building the techs were positioned on and used my claws to help me climb swiftly up the old walls of the building. I

easily swung over the top of the roof that had many handholds from years of being weathered down.

I sped over the tiled roof and knocked one of the black colored robots straight off the roof before any of their alarms even told them there was a presence near by. I ducked a

metallic arm that was swinging toward my head and in the same instant having to skid backwards slightly to avoid a speed bullet that ricocheted off the tiles. I ducked low and did a

roundhouse kick hard enough to the side of one of the tech's head for it to pop right off. The head flipped of the side twirling towards the ground to shatter into a hundred little pieces of

electronic chips and wires. The decapitated body of the tech fell uselessly to its side where it lay motionless.

I heard a shuffle to my right and grabbed the speed gun right out of the third tech's robotic hands and shot it twice in the head before it could attempt to grab it back. I turned to

get rid of the last robot but found nothing. I kept my senses on alert, as I knew it would not abandon the job it was made for.

"Swish." The barely audible sound of the robots movements could be heard just behind me. Choosing to wait for it to make its move I prepared to make my own little surprise attack.

"Click." That was the slight sound of a speed guns trigger. Dang, my surprise attack was not an option anymore, I would have to just wing it. I waited a second and then dropped

towards the ground and did a roll to soften my fall. One speed bullet clipped my side as the tech just kept the trigger button pushed down which kept the tiny but fast bullets coming in a

torrent towards me. I jumped to my feet and picked up a spare piece of metal from what looked like a satellite dish from the late 21 century and ran a few more feet and quickly turned

around and threw it like a disk and hit it square in the middle of its body. It flew back and flipped off the roof landing next to its comrade's broken head.

I looked over the side of the roof to see that Seth was already looking through what was left of the tech's body for useful parts that we could either sell or use. I climbed down

gingerly and strolled over to crouch next to Seth. I did a quick check to see that we had both managed to get out of that short scuffle with just a few scratches. Seth stuffed a few more

things into his bag and stood up in one fluid motion.

"Let's find shelter." Seth just gave a twitch of his black ear that still sat atop his head in agreement and began to disappear into the shadows as he lead the way. We always have a

hard time finding a suitable place that fit all our needs, and would not kill me in my sleep!

Finally in the peek of the nights glory we found a stable building that looked to have once been a bright yellow but over the years had turned a brownish tint in color. It could have

been the shed for a house in the late 21 century early 22 century before whoever owned it probably decided that this was not the sweet little place they wanted to live in. The inside had

only two rooms with no furnishings but also little signs of falling apart, which for me, was a huge plus. The walls were cement and so were the floors but it was warm enough inside so we

would at least not die of freezing into hard rock icicles.

Seth automatically took one room while I took the other as my temporary home. Changing into my human body I prepared my small room for the short stay that would be mine, even

if it could be for only a few hours. A foldable mat for my bed, a small cushion for my head, and a blanket that could be thrown off with no problem if an attack came during the night. This

was my life, almost no thought goes through my hybrid mind without thinking of ways to help me stay alive.

"Thinking of our life again?" Jumping with the sudden sound interrupting my silent thoughts of the only life that I had. Twisting my head around to see Seth leaning in the doorway

staring at me with understanding in his gaze just reminded me that my life was his too in a small way. Wow my thoughts are the same every night.

"Hnhnhn," This thought caused me to chuckle to myself with how pathetic it was. My thoughts at night didn't solve anything, they didn't keep me safe, and they didn't help my life

suddenly become normal and safe.

"Hauh!" I jerked away from the soft touch that brushed a small glistening tear that had slipped out of the corner of my eye that had slipped by my attention. Blinking my eyes

showed dark golden yellow eyes staring into my own red teary yellow auburn ones.

"Your not pathetic," Seth's voice was calm and soothing with the practice of doing this many times. Seth always knew what I was thinking because of how long he has been around

me. We knew each other as well as we knew ourselves. Wiping my tears away and offering a smile to Seth was enough reassurance to him that I was fine.

"Night." We whispered it at the exact same time that brought a chuckle to us both, but was a good happy ending for today. Seth walked to his own room, probably to examine all

the technology he salvaged from the tech's broken bodies.

Slipping into my bed and snuggling into my blanket after each day was something I always look forward to. One more day survived and today's problems solved let the world bring

it on tomorrow. Those were the last thoughts I had before I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys i know its not long. I just wanted to see if anyone would even be interested in reading this story before i did anything with it. Please review and give me some feedback!**

* * *


End file.
